Aurais-je une chance avec toi ?
by LittleMochiii
Summary: Un amour peut-il naître à partir d'une amitié ? -Yoonmin
1. 12 janvier 2017

Moi, Park Jimin, élève de seconde dans un lycée quelconque de Busan, n'ais presque jamais eu de petit-copain. Seulement un à deux au collège mais, ce n'était rien de sérieux, juste pour "essayer", voir l'effet que cela faisait d'être avec quelqu'un, sans aller plus loin que des échanges de baisers.

Maintenant, je voudrais une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, même si ce n'est que pour quelques mois. Je voudrais que cette personnes soit là pour moi, qu'elle sache m'aider, et m'encourager, dans mes moments difficiles, comme dans les moments de bonheur, mais... mon homosexualité n'arrange rien. Je trouve que, pour moi, c'est comme un handicap. Je trouve que pour entamer des relations amoureuses, ce n'est pas aussi facile que pour des personnes qui sont hétéros. Eux, on ne va pas leur faire des reproches tels que "je ne suis pas gay" ; "Ahh, sale pédé" ou d'autres insultes de ce genre. Je sais qu'au lycée la maturité des autres est censée avoir évolué, et que, en ce que je sais, personne est au courrant pour ma sexualité, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser comme ça...

* * *

Aujourd'hui, la St Valentin est à peu près dans un mois et, encore une fois, je n'aurais personne cette année. Pourtant, je demande peu ! Je me fiche complètement de recevoir des chocolats, des bagues de couple ou autres petites fantaisies de ce genre. Mon seul souhait est d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés ce jour-là, pour que je puisse enfin me dire "cette année je ne la passe pas seul".


	2. 9 février 2017

Cela fait quelques semaines que j'ai commencé à éprouver des sentiments envers l'un de mes camarades de classe. Yoongi. Voilà comment se nomme la personne qui fait battre mon coeur. Les yeux colorés d'un noir profond, un petit nez tout mignon, de petites lèvres rosées, avec une peau blanche comme celle d'une poupée de porcelaine parfaitement accordée à ses cheveux colorés en vert glacial, et un corps fin mais légèrement sculpté, ont su me faire tomber amoureux. Il ne fait pas de superbes blagues, son caractère n'est pas parfait, et il n'est pas le mec au genre "bad-boy", mais il est comme il est et ne cherche pas à imiter quelqu'un d'autre. Cela me plaît.

Depuis un petit moment, enfin... Une à deux semaines, j'ai envie de lui faire part de mes sentiments, lui dire la façon dont il émerveille mes journées, lui dire combien il est important pour moi,... mais bien évidemment, même si nous sommes amis, mon manque de confiance en moi m'en empêche.

De plus, on n'est jamais seuls, que tous les deux. Il y a toujours quelqu'un avec nous, donc ça m'arrange encore moins...

Dernièrement, j'ai pensé à le faire autrement : par message. Même si je n'aime pas utiliser cette façon pour parler de quelque chose qui me tient à coeur, je pense que ce sera mieux pour moi. Puis, au moins, personne ne sera là,et il ne pourra pas voir mes rougeurs apparaître.


	3. 12 février 2017

Aujourd'hui, nous avions des Travaux Pratiques à réaliser sur deux heures et par binôme. Et devinez quoi ! J'étais avec Yoongi ! J'étais super content de réaliser ça avec lui.

C'était en S.V.T et cela consistait à faire une expérience de la respiration et la fréquence cardiaque avant, pendant,

et après un effort physique. Par contre, le seul truc sportif que notre professeur nous a trouver, c'était une série de vingts squatte... Mais le pire c'est que pour prendre la respiration on devait se mettre un tube dans la bouche, relié à une petite machine qui elle était reliée à un ordi, et le tout en faisant des squatte de façon rapide -comme notre prof nous l'avait dit. Imaginez-vous juste un instant la scène. C'est pas que j'ai eu l'esprit salement placé pendant ce temps-ci, mais un peu quand même...

Après, pour les battements du coeurs on devait faire le même exercice, mais cette fois ce n'était pas un tube dans la bouche que l'on avait mais des sortes de ventouses que l'on devait placé sur notre torse. Une au niveau du coeur, une autre à l'opposé de la première, et une dernière au bas du ventre. "De préférence sur la droite" nous avait répété notre prof.

Pour ne pas qu'il y ait de problème, ou atteinte à la pudeur, les filles étaient dans une sorte de grand local et, nous, les garçons dans la salle de classe. Ensuite, nous avions simplement dû enlever notre t-shirt et, vu que pour le premier exercice c'était moi qui l'avais fait, c'était à Yoongi-hyung de faire celui-ci.

Sa peau me paraissait si délicate que l'envie de vouloir y poser ma main dessus, me brûlait l'intérieur. Peut-être, un jour, en aurais-je l'occasion... ?

Après qu'il ait placé les ventouses sur lui-même, il avait commencé les exercices et je peux vous avouer que même s'il était mignon, c'était assez marrant à voir : n'aimant pas le sport, il n'avait fait que râler pendant celui-ci.

Ça lui ajoutait un charme en plus, je trouve.

Le restant du cours s'était tout autant bien passé, mais un petit détail me restait en tête : A l'écoute des battements son coeur, avant qu'il ne commence l'exercice, je trouvais que son coeur battait déjà vite par rapport à la normale. Était-il stressé ? Gêné à l'idée de montrer son corps ? Pourtant dans les vestiaires du gymnase, lorsque nous nous changeons, il en avait l'habitude. Alors était-ce parge que je me trouvais à ses côtés ? Nan, impossible. Il faudrait sincèrement que j'arrête de penser cela. Yoongi-hyung n'éprouve aucune attirance envers moi, ne m'aime panormaux rythme de son coeur ne doit être qu'une illusion de ma part...

D'ailleurs, quand j'y repense, c'est dans deux jours. Dans deux jours que je lui annonce mes sentiments, et je ne sais toujours pas comment le lui écrire... Sous forme de poème, pour lui faire un truc doux ? Un texte, pour lui expliquer tout en allant au droit but ? Dire simplement "je t'aime", pour faire court et simple ? Ahhh... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre, et je déteste ça...

Au final, peut-être devrais-je ne rien dire, et juste faire abstraction à mes sentiments. C'est peut-être ça, la meilleure solution.


	4. 14 février 2017

Pas besoin de vous l'annoncer : c'est aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas tellement pourquoi mais ma joie de lui dire d'y il a quelques jours, ou hier encore, à totalement disparue. Peut-être parce que je sais ce qui m'attend...

Avant, bien que le stress était présent, ma joie était là pour le dissimuler, et ainsi je ne pensais qu'aux sentiments que je pouvais éprouver pour lui, et pas à comment cela pourrait se terminer.

* * *

Durant toute la journée je suis resté encore plus proche de Yoongi-hyung, essayant encore plus de profiter de chaque instant à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas s'il a remarqué quelque chose, mais tant pis. Autant y aller jusqu'au bout quand on va ruiner une amitié. Au moins, s'il me rejette et qu'il vient à éprouver su dégoût envers moi, j'aurais été content d'avoir passer mes "derniers moments avec lui", et cela me convient. Je le laisserais éprouver du regret d'avoir traîner avec moi, un "sale pédé"; "une erreur humaine", pendant tout ce temps, et moi de mon côté je me contenterais de l'oublier. Je ferais abstraction à mes sentiments, comme j'aurais du le faire depuis le début.

En ce moment, je suis à l'internat pour la "pause" de dix-huit heures à dix-neuf heure. Je ne veux pas lui envoyer le message maintenant ; je ne veux pas prendre ce risque maintenant. Même si nous sommes dans la même chambre, je préférerais le faire ce soir, quand nous serons tous dans nos lits respectifs.

Au moins, il n'y aura qu'à partir du lendemain matin que tout ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Au moins, j'aurais toute la nuit pour me morfondre, et regretter mon geste.

* * *

\- Qui veut de l'eau ? Proposais-je aux personnes regroupées autour de notre table, dont Yoongi.

\- Moi ! Répondirent plusieurs, en même temps, en amenant leur verre devant moi.

La carafe d'eau en main, je procédais à les servir chacun à leur tour. Une fois fait, je me servis et ré posais la carafe au centre de la table. Le repas de ce soir était bon : Fish chips et mousse au chocolat en dessert. Ce n'étais pas souvent que nous avions ce genre de repas, car il y a toujoirs un truc diététique à respecter, alors nous en profitons jusqu'à même en répondre une seconde portion pour les plus gourmands.

L'ambiance à table aussi était bonne. Détendue, et amicale. Personnellement, le repas du soir à l'internat est l'un de mes moments préférés de la journée : nous ne sommes que les internes de regroupés, ce qui fait que c'est beaucoup plus calme et que ça paraît aussi plus familiale.

Une heure semble être passée lorsque nous avons tous terminés notre repas. Tous sauf un : Jaebum, le plus jeune d'entre nous, 14 ans. Il a sauté une classe, sa quatrième. Vous comprendrez par là que bien qu'il soit intelligent; il est encore un enfant immature.

\- Aller Jaebum ! Tu y es presque ! Nous l'encourageons sur le ton de la rigolade.

Il est très long quand il s'agit de manger, et tous les soirs, et midi, et à chaque repas, c'est lui que nous attendons.

\- Eh ! Vous serez bien content que je mange lentement, quand on sera en hiver et qu'il fera froid.

\- C'est vrai, mais là il ne fait pas froid, rétorque une camarade assise à notre table.

Un petit silence passe, pendant lequel nous regardons le plus jeune manger son désert chocolaté.

\- Oh non, on est les derniers... Reprend-elle plus bas, en regardant autour de nous. Elle regarde de nouveau Jaebum, et lui lance : sérieusement Jaebum, tu savais que les derniers doivent aider les dames à nettoyer les tables.

\- Hein ?! Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, alors dépêches-toi ! J'ai pas envie de le faire.

\- Bah moi non plus !

Tout ceci n'était pas vrai, mais ça eu l'effet espéré : il mangea plus vite et termina son déssert en moins de deux, et nous pûmes enfin sortir de ce bâtiment.

Plus l'heure approchait, plus les battements de mon coeur tapaient fortement dans ma cage thoracique, je stressais. L'étude obligatoire venait de se finir il y a environ un quart d'heure, et j'avais prévu de lui dire vers les vingt-deux heures minimum, soit dans une demie-heure.

Je venais de finir de me brosser les dents. Étant déjà en pyjama, j'allais directement dans mon lit, sans dire un mot, et je mettais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, essayant de me détendre.

Les yeux fermés, je réfléchissais à la formulation de mes phrases pour mon message, celui qui allait tout foutre en l'air dans notre relation amicale.

Une main se posa sur mon bras, me faisant ouvrir les paupières. Je regardais et vis Yoongi-hyung, penché au dessus de moi, articuler quelque chose.

\- Mh ? Prononçais-je, en enlevant un écouteur.

\- Tu ne parles pas ce soir... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Magnifique voix. Super protecteur. L'ami parfait.

\- Si, Si, ça va. J'ai juste un petit coup de fatigue... Mentis-je, en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Je vais sérieusement tout gâcher...


	5. 14 février 2017 (suite)

Il acquiesse et repart, pour aller dans son lit -je suppose, puisqu'il éteind la lumière de la chambre- et je remets mon second écouteur à mon oreille.

J'inspire profondément, en allumant mon téléphone, et remarque que vingt-deux heure va bientôt retentir.

Je me dirige sur notre conversation message, et commence à taper quelques mots.

To Yoongi-hyung : "il semblerait que je veuilles te dire un truc..."

J'efface mes premiers mots. Cette phrase ne sonne pas bien. On dirait que je vais lui annoncer quelque chose de grave, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux lui faire ressentir...

To Yoongi-hyung : "T'écrire ce message sera pour moi l'une de mes pires erreurs, lorsque je te l'aurais envoyé. Mais je ne pouvais plus passer à côté de ça, il fallait que je te l'exprime, que j'arrête de te le cacher, alors que nous sommes amis."

Je lis mes quelques phrases. Elles me paraissent cohérentes, et claires. Je continue :

"Yoongi-hyung, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, attentif, et protecteur envers tes proches. Un ami en or, tu es pour moi. Mais... Bientôt ce ne sera plus possible tous ça. Je vais devoir me résigner à ne te voir que de loin, à ne plus te parler, puisque..."

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, et commencent à se verser sur mes tempes. Ne voyant plus qu'une image floue de mon écran, à cause de mes larmes, j'essuie d'un revers de main mes yeux. Je reprends :

"Cela fait maintenant quelques semaines, je ne sais plus trop combien, que je me suis découvert à avoir plus qu'un sentiment amical envers toi..."

Mes larmes redoublent, et continuent à dévaler mon visage. J'essuie de nouveau mes yeux.

"Je m'en excuse sincèrement de gâcher notre amitié de cette façon... ce n'était en aucun cas mon but, mais, comme je te l'ais dit, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de te le cacher... c'était comme te trahir... trahir ta confiance que tu exprimes à mon égard."

Mes larmes coulent toujours, ne voulant plus s'arrêter. C'est alors que je retiens un sanglot, qui se noue dans ma gorge.

"J'espère que tu seras compréhensible avec moi, et que tu ne me reniera pas de tes proches... sinon, je te souhaite simplement de réussir dans tes années prochaines, dans ta future vie."

Merci encore, d'avoir été si présent pour moi, Yoongi-hyung.

Mes mains deviennent tremblantes alors que j'envoie le message à son destinataire.

Je vérouille mon téléphone, enlevant au passage mes écouteurs, me laissant dans le silence et la froideur noire de notre chambre.

Je ne bouge pas, restant tétanisé de mon geste, laissant couler mon chagrin avec abondance.

Demain ne sera plus comme avant... notre relation se termine ici, avec un tel discours...

Quel con, que je suis. j'ai tout gâcher...


	6. EPILOGUE

Eh, Jimin !

Je le vois, me faisant un signe de main en souriant. Il est juste là-bas. Je presse le pas, pour venir plus rapidement à lui.

\- C'est toujours okay pour samedi ? Me demande t-il.

\- Bien sûr ! Je souris.

Ce soir c'est les vacances. Samedi, nous nous retrouvons pour une soirée organisée par un ami à Yoongi.

Je dois vous avouer que ma mère n'était pas d'accord sur ça. Vous savez bien : qui dit soirée, dit alcool, et... à quatre-vingt quinze pourcent du temps, sexe.

Et ma mère ne voulait pas de tout ça. Pour elle, il est "hors de question que à la moindre goutte d'alcool, ou que tu couches avec quelqu'un avant la terminal."

Ce sont ses mots. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, elle me refuse ça... c'est vrai, boire lors d'une soirée c'est pas mauvais, si ce n'est qu'un à deux verre, non ? Et puis, le sexe... je sais pas. Peut être a-t-elle peur que j'attrape une MST. Parce que "les gays sont beaucoup plus sujet à en avoir." (Elle en est au courrant, oui. Je lui ais juste demandé de ne rien dire à mon père.) Enfin ça, c'est d'après elle encore une fois. Mais je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi devrions-nous être plus sujet à ça ? Et puis tant qu'on se protège, y'a aucun risque, pas vrai ?

Alors oui, je vais lui désobéir, du moins pour l'alcool. Tant qu'elle n'en saura rien, je n'aurais pas de remontrances, ou de punitions. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je faisais des soirées tous les week end. La preuve : c'est ma première !

\- Cool ! À samedi, dans ce cas, m'annonce-t-il, souriant.

Il se retourne et part.

J'ai vraiment hâte. Ça va vraiment être génial.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, avec Yoongi nous nous parlons comme d'habitude. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, rien à changé.

/flashback/

Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler. Je n'arriverais plus à être maître de mon corps, ou de mon âme. Mes sanglots se logeaient dans ma gorge, tant je tentais de les dissimuler.

Toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Yoongi, notre amitié, les bons moments que nous avions pu passer ensemble.

Les bons moments qui sont maintenant du passé, qui ne se reproduiront plus...

Par ma faute...

Contre toute attente, un poids en plus vint se former sur mon lit. Un corps le traduit, et s'installe à mes côtés.

Je ne respire plus, je ne bouge plus, ne sachant quoi faire.

Serait-ce Yoongi ? Serait-il venu à moi ? Aurait-il entendu mes pleurs ?

Passant son bras autour de moi, il m'amène contre lui. Je le laisse faire, me laissant bercer par sa chaleur corporelle.

Je laisse de nouveau mes pleurs couler.

Ses bras m'encerclent, me produisant une sensation de protection.

\- Shu~ Jimin ~, me chuchota-t-il, entreprenant des caresses rassurantes dans mon dos.

Pourquoi ne me rejette-t-il pas ? Pourquoi vient-il comme ça, me réconforter ? Ne devrais-je pas le dégoûter ? Ne devrait-il pas me repousser ?

\- Yoongi... ?

\- Oui ? Prononça-t-il doucement.

Mes sanglots redoublèrent. Un mélange entre la joie qu'il soit près de moi, et la tristesse qu'il ne ressente pas les sentiments aussi profond que moi, à mon égard.

\- Eh, mais je suis là, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser... ?

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Parce que tu m'aimes ? Je t'avoue que ça m'a fait bizarre quand j'ai lu ton message, parce que je n'ai jamais reçu de confession d'autres garçons, mais pour rien je te rejetterais ! Surtout pas pour ça. Tu es un ami génial, Jimin. Quelqu'un de très précieux pour moi, alors nan je ne vais pas t'abandonner.

Écoutant ses paroles, je ne pouvais empêcher un petit sourire éclore sur mon visage, laissant mes pleurs continuer a s'écouler.

Des larmes de joies, et rien d'autre. Elles ne cessaient de sortir de mes yeux. Tel un nuage qui déversait un torrent de pluie, je ne pouvais les contenir.

\- Calme-toi, d'accord ? C'est fini, maintenant, finit-il.

J'hochais de la tête, agrippant son t-shirt, le serrant plus contre moi.

\- On continuera à dormir ensemble... comme on l'a toujours fait ?

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur ?

Il rigola fasse à mon propos.

\- Peur de quoi ? Que tu me sautes dessus ? Je pense que si tu avais cette intention tu l'aurais fait depuis un moment, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochais de nouveau de la tête. C'est vrai qu'il y a eu tellement d'opportunités, quand j'y repense. Rien que les fois où nous allons prendre nos douche ensembles pour gagner un minimum de temps, ou tout simplement lorsque nous nous retrouvons seuls, dans nos chambres, à l'internat.

\- Et puis... si ça arrive et bien ça se fera, et puis c'est tout. Il marque une pause avant de reprendre. Sèche-moi ces larmes maintenant, Jiminie.

Je l'écoutais et essuyais mes larmes de ma main.

\- Merci, Yoongi...

\- Mais nan, c'est normal. Par contre laisse moi juste aller sous la couette parce que je vais avoir froid à force, moi.

J'enlevais la couette se trouvant sous moi, et nous nous logions à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Je venais de nouveau me coller contre lui, alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de moi.

Comme d'habitude.

/fin flashback/

Quand j'y repense, ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ou un bon aussi. Yoongi est avec moi, à mes côtés, même s'il ne peut pas me répondre les mêmes sentiments que j'ai envers lui, mais ça me convient car rien n'a changé entre nous.

••

C'est la fin de cette courte fanfic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, et que vous n'êtes pas déçus !

À bientôt pour une prochaine histoire ~ ;)


End file.
